


He's There

by autopsydoe



Category: Chronicle (2012)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, I need 2 be chill, I really need to stop putting my own feelings into these fics, Just Bros, M/M, PDA (sort of), it's very tame, just dudes cuddling, they're in love, v fluffy sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7057858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autopsydoe/pseuds/autopsydoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘’Let’s go to sleep, we can start over again tomorrow,’’ Steve mumbled, placing a single kiss on the back of Andrew’s neck. </p><p>The room goes silent, but Andrew does not. ‘’What if it never gets better?’’</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's There

‘’A part of me feels like I can’t be away from you,’’ Andrew says, curling into himself. 

Steve lies behind him, his arm laid carefully over the other boy’s waist. They’ve been like this for a while - longer than Andrew cares to admit. It soothes the unfaltering anxiety within him, but Steve can’t know that, though. He can’t know that it’s a quiet victory to be within his presence. He can’t get attached. But he’s opening up again, he’s giving parts of himself away. 

Steve’s voice is calm and gruffly when it meets his ears, ‘’You don’t have to be.’’ 

‘’What if one day you’re not there? What if I need you and you can’t get to me and I’m all alone?’’ he asks, and then wants to immediately scold himself for the vulnerability that gives in his voice, it cracks along the seams and drags him back to square one. It is terrifying to be a victim of your own mind, but there is no solution. There is no answer. 

Steve pulls Andrew closer, it’s a simple show of compassion that makes the younger’s heart hurt. He realizes that Steve is it - he’s midnight snacks and missing school and kissing beneath blankets - he’s everything Andrew has ever needed. He’s comfort. ‘’Wherever you are in the world, even if we’re apart, I’ll find my way back to you,’’ Steve tells him, breath warm against the nape of Andrew’s neck. 

The anxiety coils in his stomach, the doubt reigns high in his head, but Steve is still behind him. He’s still there. He’s still humming the tune to Saturday night’s pep rally, he’s still holding him, he’s still there. ‘’I trust you,’’ Andrew says, despite the pain that knots in his chest. He thinks it over and over and over again until he’s bored of it. He thinks it until he means it. He thinks it until he believes it. 

It is hard to look at someone you love and not believe the words they say to you. But Andrew, disputing the paranoia, puts himself aside this time. He ignores the pang of worry in his chest. He ignores the panicked feeling that claws up his spine. He ignores it. Because Steve is there, he’s humming and breathing and… he’s there. 

‘’Let’s go to sleep, we can start over again tomorrow,’’ Steve mumbled, placing a single kiss on the back of Andrew’s neck. 

The room goes silent, but Andrew does not. ‘’What if it never gets better?’’ 

‘’We can’t determine that, but we’ll always have each other, so I think it will.’’ 

‘’You think?’’ 

Steve’s hand grazes his exposed stomach, and he can’t help but jump at the touch. ‘’I know.’’ 

‘’Are you sure?’’ Andrew prods. 

‘’Definitely.’’ Steve whispers, already on the verge of sleep. 

Andrew closes his eyes, ‘’I believe you this time, don’t let me down.’’ 

‘’I wouldn’t dream of it, ‘Drew,’’

**Author's Note:**

> This is shitty and short but I'm a mess so it's all I got, bro.


End file.
